


It's Possible

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Gay Dad Heechul, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a hard day Baekhyun breaks down and is caught by company elder Kim Heechul. Revealing his confused feelings for fellow member Chanyeol, Baekhyun fears for the worst. Instead, Heechul tells him something Baekhyun thought he would never hear, but so desperately needed to.Aka: Gay icon/dad Heechul is here to tell you everythings going to be okay and to go get that d





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about the relationship between Heechul (my gay/funny/boderline rude dad) and Baekhyun for quite a while and I guess this is what came of it. Heechul's love and adoration for Baekhyun is so cute and he will go out of his way to praise him and play games with him and honestly I just like to imagine how they came to be so close.

Baekhyun was exhausted and just wanted to go back to the dorm and sleep. He had been up since five that morning. They had rushed from a radio show to a photo-shoot, and then a fan meet. He had eaten in the van while they drove to back to the company building where they had a meeting about the upcoming promotions. After that it was another six hours of practice. He knew he shouldn’t - _couldn’t_ complain. There were eleven other boys doing all of the same things as him, and none of them were complaining. There were hundreds, probably _thousands_ of people just as talented as him who would give up anything to be in his place.

But Baekhyun was worn ragged. It didn’t seem like any of this was about the _music_ , it was all about making the most money. He had signed the contract knowing it would be tough work and long days, but the promise of creating music is what put his pen to the paper. But he kept going day after day, for the music and for _Chanyeol_. Chanyeol who always had a dopey smile on his face. Chanyeol with his big ears looking down at him. Talented, multifaceted Chanyeol who seemed good at anything he put his mind to, rapping, singing, a wide array of instruments, more than Baekhyun could imagine having the patience to learn. Funny, dirty Chanyeol who always made him laugh and shake his head in disapproval. Chanyeol who breathed too loudly and sniffs before falling asleep. Kind and thoughtful Chanyeol who always had something nice to say to Baekhyun after a particularly hard day. Chanyeol who Baekhyun had fallen hopelessly in love with.

“Are you ready to head back to the dorm?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun, pulling him away from his thoughts.

“I’m actually going to stay a bit longer.” He replied taking a drink from his water bottle. “I just can’t seem to get this last move right.”

Chanyeol looked at his phone. “Baek, it’s getting late. You need to rest, come on.”

“Nah, I’m alright. Besides if I can get the hang of it tonight I won’t need to stay as long tomorrow.” Chanyeol cast him a doubtful glance. If he was being honest, Baekhyun would love nothing more than to go back to the dorms and sleep like Chanyeol suggested. But he really did need more practice, everyone else had gotten the steps down tonight but him. And if he went back to the dorms with Chanyeol it would just mean listening to the other boy talk and laugh, even touch him. Tonight Baekhyun couldn’t do it, he couldn’t take any more Chanyeol. He needed some time alone, he never seemed to get any anymore.

“You sure?” Chanyeol asked reaching for him, his large hand encompassing Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Do you want me to stay too?”

“No, go to bed. I’m fine. Definitely.” He replied hoping that Chanyeol didn’t notice the way he both froze and heated to his touch. “Thanks though.”

After he finally left, Baekhyun found himself alone. He didn’t want to practice anymore, he just wanted to sleep for a week and not have to deal with anything. Not with with the commercials, the promotional events, the meetings, not the variety shows, but mostly not with his feelings for Chanyeol. He picked up his things and headed to the lobby to wait for a ride. He knew it was silly, he should just go with Chanyeol but he didn’t care.

He flopped down in one of the lobby’s dark leather chairs and took out his phone. He dialed home, knowing that he probably shouldn’t at this time of night but didn’t care. He missed being a kid who could was teased by his older brother and came home to his mom’s cooking each night. No one picked up. Of course.

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and took a deep breath, waiting for the beep of the voicemail. “Hi Mom, hi Dad. Just calling to check in and see how you guys are doing. I miss you and love you. Hopefully I can see you soon. Bye.” He hung up and let his head fall between his knees, a single tear falling. Everything was just too much today, but at the same time not enough. He wanted nothing more than for Chanyeol, who he had sent away, to pull him into his chest and surround him with his arms. But that wasn’t ever going to happen, not in the way he wanted it to. Boys like Chanyeol don’t like other boys, let alone ones like him.

“Hey, you’re in EXO right?” A voice said from above him. Baekhyun sat up and quickly wiped his eyes and saw none other than Super Junior’s Kim Heechul looking down at him. “It’s Baekhyun right?”

“Uh, yes.” He replied as the other man sat down elegantly across from him. Baekhyun tried to compose himself, it wouldn’t do him any good for there to be rumours going around the company about him crying in the lobby at night.

“I’m Heechul.” The older man said, though Baekhyun was sure Heechul was aware the introduction was unnecessary. The man was a SM and Kpop legend, his visuals praised globally, his wit sought after by variety shows. The fact he could sing was almost an afterthought, a fun addition to the beauty and all the other the talent despite it technically being his claim to fame. Baekhyun had grown up listening and watching Super Junior and had met all of the members already, all but Heechul who had been gone due to military enlistment.

“Nice to meet you.” Baekhyun bowed respectfully. His phone vibrated in his hand, Chanyeol’s name lighting up the screen. _You better be on your way back, we have another early day._ He sighed loudly.

“Is everything alright?” Heechul asked, eyes assessing him. Baekhyun was sure he looked just as, if not worst, than how he felt.

“Honestly?”

Heechul nodded slowly, watching him. Baekhyun considered his options. He could tell a partial lie about how tired and overworked he was, he was sure Heechul would understand and relate the feelings. But he was also tired of keeping his feelings for Chanyeol to himself, and he knew he shouldn’t tell anyone, let alone Kim Heechul who he just met five minutes ago but nothing made sense anymore.

“Well, on top of being an overworked, underpaid, and hungry idol, I _also_ happen to be in love with one of the other members of my group!” He laughed, exhaustion turning it cruel.

“Which one?” Heechul asked, something that Baekhyun had not been expecting. He shot a look to the older man who sat with his legs crossed and a hand to his mouth, thinking.

Baekhyun didn’t see the point in holding back now. “Chanyeol. The rapper.”

Heechul turned his head a bit, his dark hair falling into his eyes a bit. “The tall one? Like excessively tall?”

“There’s other members who are just as tall. Kris is actually taller I think. Chanyeol’s just more like a noodle.”

“A noodle which you are in love with?”

Baekhyun let out a small laugh. “Yeah.”

Heechul leaned back into his chair. “Well then. What are you going to do?”

“What do you mean _do_ ? There’s nothing I _can_ do.” Baekhyun said with a frown. “Besides suffer.”

It was Heechul’s turn to laugh. “Do you honestly think you’re the first idol to ever get a crush or fall for another member?”

Baekhyun had actually. Being _gay_ wasn’t a thing here. Maybe in America or other parts of the west. But in Korea? No. It wasn’t talked about or seen at all. Or, if it was, it was either the butt of a joke or something viewed as disgusting and wrong. He knew a boy who he went to school with who hadn’t known that gay people were even a thing until their Canadian English teacher told him that yes, they definitely were. It had been received with mostly reactions of confusion and antipathy. Back then Baekhyun hadn’t considered himself gay. He could appreciate girls, they were smart and funny and kind. Did he want to kiss them? Not really. He just thought he needed more time to find the right girl to spark his interest. But, it turned out it was a tall big eared dork who happened to be a member in his _boy_ group. Of course. But had he considered that there were other _Korean_ idols who felt the same way he did? Had feelings for other members? No, not at all.

“Yes?” He said uncertainly.

Heechul gave him an easy, emphatic smile. “Well I’ve been in this industry for almost ten years and let me tell you this,” he said suppressing a smirk. “You’re not.”

“Well...what did the others do?” Baekhyun asked.

“Some did the same thing you’re doing. Hide it and suffer.” Heechul shrugged standing up. “But not all.” He started walking toward the automatic doors, leaving Baekhyun sitting alone. “Aren’t you coming?”

Baekhyun scrambled to his feet, grabbing his bag. “Where?”

“I’ll drive you to your dorm.”

“I have a ride coming,” he said following the older man’s swaggering walk out into the cool night air.

“Is it a company driver?” Heechul asked with the tone that matched his celebrity reputation.

Baekhyun nodded, his legs tired and aching as he raced to catch up. “Yes, but-”

“Cancel it. Get in the car.”

Baekhyun did. He sent the text cancelling the car and a delayed _yes_ to Chanyeol as Heechul pulled onto the street. The city was alive around them, the bright lights and laughter on the street. Seoul never sleeps, Baekhyun reflected looking out the window.

“How do you know Chanyeol doesn’t have feelings for you?” Heechul asked glancing over at Baekhyun.

“He doesn’t. Trust me. He’s only ever had girlfriends.” He replied with a sigh. Baekhyun had gone out of his way to find all about Chanyeol dating history, to see if there was any chance he may like guys.

Heechul let out a shrill laugh. “Just because he’s only had girlfriends doesn’t mean anything.”

Baekhyun shot him a look. “What do you mean? Of course-”

Heechul leaned forward, both hand on the wheel and laughed some more. “Do you honestly think that means anything Baekhyun? Do you not think that maybe, just _maybe_ there are guys who have girlfriends to hide the fact they’re gay? Or maybe that there are people who like _both_ girls and guys?”

Again, Baekhyun hadn’t. At least not in respect to Chanyeol.

“Okay, but I don’t think Chanyeol-”

“Well _I_ don’t think you have a clue.” Heechul said sounding like Baekhyun’s father when he hadn’t known how to tie his tie. Almost like he found him both endearing and a bit pitiful. “There’s nothing wrong with liking guys, and if you’re worried about it because you’re an idol don’t. You just have to be more careful. But plenty of us do it and maybe one day we don’t have to hide it. Hopefully it’ll become more accepted here.”

“Us? We?” Baekhyun asked.

Heechul nodded. “You don’t think I’m this pretty and limit myself to who can appreciate it, do you?”

Baekhyun laughed. If Kim Heechul said it was okay, even possible to be a gay idol...then maybe it was true.

His phone vibrated, Chanyeol’s name again bold across the screen. _Alright. See you soon._

“Is that Chanyeol?” Heechul asked, though his tone suggested he already knew the answer.

“Yes,” Baekhyun gave him a disapproving look. “But he’s just making sure I’m home soon.”

“Because he cares for you,” Heechul said with a sigh. “It’s rather cute. You being so much smaller than him. Do you rest your head on his shoulder when you’re tired? Aw..I bet you do!” Baekhyun did, but hadn’t lately far, too paranoid Chanyeol would be able to feel his heart racing from the contact.

He shook his head. “He cares for me the same way he cares for all the other members.”

“Does he stay up late, knowing he has to get up early for all the other members too?” Heechul asked his in a singsong voice. Baekhyun considered this. Probably not, but he and Chanyeol were closer friends, and he hadn’t left too long before him.

“Maybe not but-”

Heechul pulled up in front of the dorm. The ride had gone by quickly without Baekhyun noticing.

“Okay this is what you’re going to do,” Heechul told him. “You’re going to go inside and find a private place - hard I know - and just kiss Chanyeol.”

“What?! No!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “I can’t just _kiss_ him!”

Heechul waved his hand, dismissing his protests. “ _Yes, you can_ . I used to kiss my members all the time, not just for fanservice on stage, but back in the dorm. Once I got them all to kiss each other because I was told by a girl I needed practice.” He chuckled to himself, reflecting on the memory fondly. “After the first kiss the rest come easier. And if Chanyeol’s _really_ not into it - which for the record I think he will be - you can laugh it off saying you were just over tired. Now give me your phone.”

Baekhyun handed it over but shook his head at Heechul’s plan. “I can’t do that. It’s too brash, I…” He paused. “I can’t risk being rejected.”

“You can and you will. Come on, if you don’t take this one chance and act on your feelings what’s going to happen? You’re going to be miserable and regret it for years to come. You have to see Chanyeol almost all day, everyday. Wouldn’t it be better to _know_ whether or not there’s a possibility for something more between you two?”

“Yes but…”

Heechul handed his phone back to him. “I added my number under Heechul-hyung. Text me after.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath. He was still exhausted, it was past midnight now and he had to be up again in a few hours. The life of an idol.

“Alright, fine. But if this all goes wrong it’s your fault.” Baekhyun warned opening the car door. “Heechul-hyung.”

“Don’t forget to text me, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded. “I won’t. Thank you for the ride...and the rest.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you around the company. Don’t be afraid to seek me out, okay?”

“Okay. Goodnight hyung.”

“Night.” Heechul replied with a reassuring smile as Baekhyun shut the door and walked up the dorm. Inside it was dark and quiet, everyone had probably been exhausted and passed out hours ago. He dropped his bag and took off his shoes with a yawn.

“Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol stepped out from the kitchen, his large body filling the doorframe.

“Hey,” Baekhyun stepped towards the other boy. “What are you doing up?”

“I wanted to make sure you got back alright.” Chanyeol said, voice like velvet. He stepped closer, filling the gap between them and set his hands on either one of Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“You should be sleeping.” Baekhyun frowned up at Chanyeol. Perfect Chanyeol with his laughing eyes and his soft full lips. Forever so close, but yet so far from him.

Chanyeol raised a large hand and pushed the hair out of Baekhyun’s eyes. “I couldn’t. Not until I knew you were back safely.” He said looking at Baekhyun tenderly. He felt colour raising in his cheeks and tried to glance down but Chanyeol titled his head up to look at him again. “You were so tired earlier I was afraid you were going to fall asleep there.”

“Well, I made it back.” Baekhyun said lamely. Chanyeol was right. He was tired, too tired to deal with anything tonight let alone his feelings for him. He considered Heechul’s advice. _Just kiss him._

“You alright Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked his tone laced with concern, moving a hand to the back of Baekhyun’s neck.

He nodded in assurance, not trusting his voice.

“We should go to bed then, it’s late.” He said dropping the hand on his shoulder to his waist.

Baekhyun nodded again looking up at Chanyeol, but neither boy moved. His face was fully flushed from their proximity and contact, a hand on his waist and his neck. He knew Chanyeol must feel the heat he was emitting, and probably realized something was wrong.

“Chanyeol-” He began but was silenced by lips meeting his. Chanyeol’s large hand caressed his neck, pulling him closer, their bodies melting together. Baekhyun opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, wanting to taste every part of Chanyeol he had dreamed about for so long. His hands rested on the taller boy’s chest and he felt as he was pushed closer and closer into Chanyeol, closer not being close enough. Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol bit his lip lightly before pressing their lips back together.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol said pulling away, voice gruff. “It’s just that I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Baekhyun could hardly stand. Fucking Heechul was right.

“Really?” He looked up at the taller boy who was looking anywhere but at him.

“Yeah.” He replied, his ears red much to Baekhyun’s amusement.

He smiled nervously at Chanyeol. “Me too.”

Chanyeol looked down at him and matched his smile.

“Oh.”

“As much as I would love to continue, we should really go to bed we have to be up in four hours.” Baekhyun said suppressing a yawn.

“Can we continue tomorrow?” Chanyeol asked cheekily and Baekhyun pushed him playfully.

“I suppose.” He said laughed lightly, his eyes fighting to stay open. “But seriously, goodnight.” He started walking toward his bedroom when Chanyeol grabbed his arm and pulled him into another kiss.

“Goodnight.” He murmured into his ear before heading into the room.

Baekhyun paused in the hall, and typed out a text to Heechul. _I didn’t kiss him._ The reply was instant. _What?! Why not?_ Baekhyun grinned as he wrote: _He kissed me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments! :)


End file.
